Deja Vu
Deja Vu is the seventy-ninth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Daolon Wong searches for the Deja Vu Stone in hopes of changing past defeats. Jackie also get sent into the past, and Jackie realizes he can make a decision about Jade. Plot Jackie and Uncle come upon a temple, having learned that Daolon Wong was released from prison for "good behavior". They are trying to locate the Deja Vu Stone, which can allow a user to go back to one of their past experiences. Should Wong get it, he would be able to alter the past and re-obtain his powers. They come upon a shadow, who they think is Wong, only to find it to be Jade - with the stone. Jackie is not happy with Jade being there. but she points out that "she saved the day dozens of times. The world half a dozen times and his butt more times than she can count". Jackie also adds that she always made a mess of things but she corrects him, saying that she always cleans up her act, and adds that Jackie needs her. Then suddenly, Wong snatches the stone from her and activates it. Jackie manages to kick it out of his hand as they disappear in a flash of light. Uncle uses a spell to find Jackie somewhere in the past. He is at the time he found the Dog Talisman and Tohru still works for the Dark Hand. Though he plays things out like last time, he makes the mistake of telling Tohru of their future friendship; the latter loses his grip on the windmill and falls on Jackie. As explained by Uncle, time travel risks changes to its outcome. He gets Jackie out of the scene with a portal but the only way back to the present is through the power of the stone. Jackie then returns to his most want-to forget memory: when he had to jump the train. Unfortunately, he doesn't reach the end of the tracks and falls into the canyon. Luckily he falls into another portal where he ends up in a broken leg. Uncle cannot decide when to send him, for the spell is trial and error. After several more jumps, Jackie is about to be eaten by Po Kong, forcing Uncle to use a mega dose of garlic. Unfortunately, it causes him to bounce against the walls of time, causing acceleration through each of his bad experiences, saying "bad day" all the way. It also shows Uncle's "one more thing" phrases, Jade's "duh" phrases and Jackie's "ow" phrases, making their present selves very dizzy. It eventually stops after Jackie is nearly eaten by the giant snake. In the next portal, they found Daolon Wong but he does not have the stone, meaning it must be lost in one of their past experiences. When Daolon sees Jackie, the latter quickly escapes through the portal, but Wong keeps it from closing with his finger. At the clock tower where they found the Pig Talisman, Jackie spots the Deja Vu stone, but Wong also sneaked his way in. Jackie manages to get to it first and used it to take him back to the beginning. Wong also grabs hold of the stone, and they are transported to Uncle's shop, at the beginning when Jade first arrived. Then the Enforcers walk into the store. Jackie quickly deduces they were there for the shield he found in Bavaria, and said Wong had it. After Wong was dragged off, Jackie decided to use his opportunity to send Jade back to her parents so she would never have her magical adventures. But, after remembering how Jade always saved him, he stops at the last second and returns to the present. He then finally admits to present Jade that he does need her, and that she has saved his life more than once. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan **Past Jade *Uncle **Past Uncle *Past Super Moose Antagonists *Daolon Wong *Past Shendu *Past Tohru *Past Finn *Past Ratso *Past Chow *Past Hak Foo *Past Po Kong *Past Ninja Khan Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Shendu, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Clancy Brown - Ratso, Super Moose, Shen Chan *Adam Baldwin - Finn *John DiMaggio - Hak Foo *James Hong - Daolon Wong Quotes Uncle: Can you believe dark wizard was released from jail for good behavior?! Jackie: Uh, I do not think the justice system is prepared to comprehend crimes of magic, Uncle. ---- Jade: (after seeing herself as Queen of the Shadowkhan) I couldn’t help it! I was possessed! Uncle: Did Uncle ask you to tattoo demon face on to your leg? No? You do not see Uncle walking around being evil, do you? Jade: Uh, Unc? (She points while giving Uncle a knowing grin, and Uncle sees his chi vampire self facing off against Jackie) Uncle: (to Jade, now realizing what she meant) Uncle could not help it. Was victim of chi vampire. ---- Uncle: That will teach foolish Tohru to mess with Uncle when he is powered by Immortality Talisman. Oh, do not tell faithful apprentice Uncle said that. ---- Finn: You're Jackie Chan, the archaeologist? Jackie: I bet you were looking for the shield that I brought from Bavaria. Finn: We're looking for... how did you know? Jackie: He has it. (Finn looks at Daolon Wong when Jackie was pointing at him) Daolon Wong: Chan is lying! Do you not recognize your master?! Finn: The only master we have is Big V! Chow: And he's gonna want to hear all about where you stashed this shield. Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, January 17, 2004 es:Déjà Vu Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes set in Asia Category:Episodes set in Europe Category:Filler Episodes